SEXO AMOR E TRAIÇÃO
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: UMA NEVOA ROSA INVADE KONOHA, MUDANDO O COMPORTAMENTO DE TODAS AS MULHERES DE LÁ Não sei porque, mas sinto que vou ser devorado aqui disse Naruto prensado no muroao seu redor dezenas de mulheres todas querendo uma coisa dele...sexo
1. Chapter 1

Num laboratório antigo um cientista maluco prepara uma poção.

-Muito bem, agora falta pouco...- disse dando risos nervosos e ansiosos- só me falta o último ingrediente.

Calmamente o velho cientista caminha para uma jaula que estava coberta, ao cair o pano, vê uma jovem de cabelos avermelhados e olhos azuis.

Aos maos da garota estavam presas nas costas, suas roupas jogadas num canto escuro da jaula, varias cordas friccionavam seios seios e suas coxas, a deixando numa posição nada confortavel.

O velho se aproxima dela e com um estimulante vaginal (penis de brinquedo) a introduz lentamente, a medida que os movimentos se tornavam mais fortes e rapidos, o liquido precioso corria pelas suas pernas.

A garota arfava de desejo, apesar do momento de tensão, de saber que tinha sido sequestrada e agora a estavam a molestando, não podia deixar de sentir o desejo pulsando em si...e cada vez mais gemia.

Após recolher o o gozo num tudo de ensaio o velho um tanto excitado voltou a sua experiencia e despejou o liquido branco e viscoso na poção.

Um minuto depois o experimento começa a reagir com o ultimo ingrediente, formando uma substância liquida e rosada.

-está pronto, está será minha doce vingança contra Konoha- O homem deixa o vidro de ensaio no seu laboratório e sai feliz, rindo e sonhando com sua nova formula.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em Konoha numa manha calma de primavera, algo estranho paira pelo ar, uma nevoa rosa invade a cidade. Um aroma de flores paira pelo ar.

Acordando a todos, como se estivessem hipnotizados pela frangancias todos saem as ruas.

-Mas que cheiro bom - disse Hinata da varanda do seu quarto

- De onde será que vem??- comentam duas mulheres

- Estou me sentindo tonta - Uma mulher que carregava as compras desmaia

Sakura que estava próximo ao local a ajuda

- Ohayo! Sakura-chan...viu como o ar está perfumado- Naruto se aproxima da amiga- Hey! Sakura estou falando com você ( ¬¬)

O corpo de Sakura tinha tremores involuntarios, seu rosto estava rubro e sentia um calor a invadindo.

- Sakura-chan você está bem??? OHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE...- Naruto correu até onde ele estava- a Sakura não está bem

-Hum!

Os dois correm até o local onde Sakura estava caida, mas não encontraram ninguém

-Que estranho, ela estava realmente aqui, Naruto? - disse Sasuke olhando ao redor

-Sim, vamos procurar por ela- Naruto começa a correr pelo vilarejo.

Agora toda a vila estava abandonada, e um pressentimento acometeu Naruto.

-Espero que a Sakura esteja bem...- enquanto corria percebeu que alguém o observava.- PODEM SAIR DE ONDE ESTÃO! EU SEI QUE HÁ ALGUÉM AQUI

Naruto preparou sua kunai, mas o que viu o deixou assustado e foi recuando pouco a pouco até enconstar num muro e não ter mais saida.

Murmurios se aproximavam, milhares de passos estavam indo ao local onde Naruto estava.

-Não sei porque, mas sinto que vou ser devorado a qualquer momento- disse Naruto encurralado num muro.

Diversas mulheres foi se aglomerando e cercando o Naruto, mas não passavam de mulheres comuns, havia algo nelas..algo que havia sido despertado.

Algumas se encontravam semi nuas, só com as partes de baixo, outras estavam rasgando as roupas. Elas estavam sendo atraidas pelo Naruto e o que mais queriam...era o próprio Naruto

(continua)


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke estava a procura de Sakura também, a menina que ia pulando os telhados e muros das casas, percebia um movimento estranho e da janela de uma das casas pode ver um homem fazendo sexo com 2 garotas ao mesmo tempo.

-Humf! (¬¬)

Sasuke estava andando pelas ruas e ouvia gemidos, em cada beco havia pessoas se agarrando e não eram só casais, havia muitas mulheres excitando umas as outras.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui ?- perguntou- se assustado

-Sa..su..ke- kun !!!!

Sasuke se aproxima de uma moita, em frente ao Ichikamaru Sakura estava deitada sobre um banco e seus olhos não acreditavam no que viam. Ela estava se masturbando e pensando nele.

Aquilo o deixou encabulado e terrivelmente abalado, apesar do constrangimento não conseguia sair do lugar, mesmo que mandasse mensagens ao seu cérebro, seu corpo não movia um músculo.

-Sasuke...hum...sasuke...

Sakura arqueava de prazer, cada vez mais ela investia contra si mesma. sua blusa estava aberta deixando seus seios a mostra e que de vem em quando ela os estimulava também.

Sasuke sentiu seu membro ereto, ele a desejava também. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo mas não podia deixa-la nesse estado. E se alguém a visse. Ele tinha que para-la.

-Sakura- Sasuke se aproximou

Ela continuava com suas caricias, parecendo não ouvi-lo. Com a aproximação Sasuke ouvia sua respiração ofegante e ficava cada vez mais constrangido e excitado.

-SAKURA!- Sasuke a levanta pelos ombros fazendo ela o encarar- Pare com isso...você não pode estar bem...isso...isso...não é coisa que se faça- Sasuke desvia o olhar do corpo dela e olha para os lados. Era uma situação muito constrangedora.

Sakura sorriu maliciosa e se aproximou do pescoço do seu amado Uchila e começou a beija-lo.

-Sasuke-kun - disse ela ao pé de seu ouvido, ela abriu o zíper da bermuda dele e começou a instiga-lo ainda mais.

Sasuke não a afastou, se sentia inebriado pelo momento, ela o queria...ele a queria. Era somente isso que seu corpo aclamava, mesmo que sua mente o martiliza-se por dentro.

"Mande a parar Sasuke...seja forte e interrompa isso...seja frio como sempre foi" era o que dizia a mente dele

Sakura se aproximou dele e sentou em seu colo e retirou facilmente sua camisa, sem resistência dele.

-Você me quer... Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke desviou o olhar dela, não conseguia responder, mas sua ereção já falava tudo.

Sakura pegou as mãos dele que até então agarravam fortemente o banco e começou a beija-los e depois começou a coloca-los na boca e a chupa-los

Sasuke não continha a excitação, queria agarra-la, queria te-la...

Sakura introduziu 2 dedos dele na vagina dela e começou a força-lo a movimenta-los dentro dela

-Sakura- Sasuke deixou sua sanidade de lado, aquele não era mais o momento de ser racional.

Sasuke agarrou os seios da konichi e os beijou com paixão, os queria, queria suga-los e foi exatamente isso que ele fez. não precisava mais da sakura para movimentar suas mãos, pois seus dedos já faziam isso sozinhos.

Sakura enlaçou o pescoço do Sasuke e jogou sua cabeça para trás aproveitando cada momento de prazer. Enquanto Sasuke a masturbava com os dedos, a boca dele se mantinha ocupada em seus seios.

O orgasmo chegou minutos após, ainda sentada em seu colo, Sakura sentia o gozo escorrer e vários tremores em seu corpo a deixavam estática.

Sasuke estava ofegante também, ao sentir que a garota gozou em seu colo ele a abraçou forte, afundando seu rosto nos seios dela. E ficaram assim por momentos, até que o coração de ambos se acalmassem.

"Temos que ir embora...antes que nos vejam"

-Sakura é melhor...- Sasuke não pode terminar sua fala.

Sakura o deitou no chão e começou a masturba-lo com as mãos.

-Sa..kura... não aqui...hummm!!!!- Ela acabava de introduzir seu pênis na boca e o sugava calmamente.

Sakura estava o sugando e levemente mordia a cabeça do pênis dele. Sasuke puxava os cabelos dela e a forçava a descer novamente.

Quando Sasuke estava quase ejaculando Sakura deixou seu membro imóvel e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Me procure mais tarde Sa-su-ke!

E se levantou e saiu andando enquanto arrumava suas vestes. Deixando-o no chão...remoído de desejo e vergonha.

(continua)


	3. Chapter 3

_**SEXO, AMOR E TRAIÇÃO **_

_**CAPITULO III**_

Autora: desculpem a demora pessoal, mas estive revendo as fics e decidi incrementa-las um pouco mais.

No primeiro capitulo desta fic, segue esta imagem anexada http://img513.imageshack.us/img513/7681/narutogrouplr0.png

No segundo capitulo de Sakura e Sasuke a imagem é está

http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/6813/sakura1qt1.png

Apesar de ser uma fic de ranking M+, quero ressaltar que tem conteúdos indecentes e não é aconselhável a menores.

A Comitiva de Gaara que junto com seus irmãos chegou a Konoha acompanhada de dois jounnins da folha; Kakashi e Shikamaru, logo eles percebem que algo não estava em seu estado normal.

-Vamos reportar logo essa missão Shikamaru e depois vamos averiguar o que aconteceu aqui durante nossa ausência.

O jovem jounnin de cabelos castanhos e amarrados solta um longo suspiro.

-Que problemático!

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

-TEMARI!!!

Shikamaru volta sua atenção as suas costas. Uma garota de cabelos loiro-escuro se desequilibrou de uma das arvores teve uma grande queda.

Kankarou seu irmão e todos os outros vão ao seu encontro.

-Temari, você está bem? – Kankarou a ajuda a levantar mas percebe que a garota sofreu uma contusão no tornozelo ( virou o pé)

-Eu...fiquei tonta...de repente- Temari escorrega pelo braço do irmão e senta no chão, agarrando com força o pé machucado instintivamente para parar a dor latejante.

-Isso será um problema! Não podemos nos atrasar muito Tsunade-sama nos espera- disse Kakashi coçando a cabeça.

-Eu vou ficar bem...vão na frente- Temari se levanta com dificuldades e é amparada por Shikamaru antes de cair.

-Shikamaru cuide dela, nós vamos ao escritório da quinta e assim que possível tragaremos ajuda aqui.

-Isso é muito problemático!

Shikamaru vê o grupo se afastando, quando ele volta sua a atenção a garota, percebe que ela não se encontra mais lá

-OHH!!! Temari, cadê você??

Ele começa a procura-la pela clareira, logo mais a frente acha a garota deitada no chão com uma aparência nada boa. Sua pele estava rubra e ela suava frio, ao mesmo tempo estava abraçada ao seu corpo.

-Temari, você está doente?- Ele se aproxima dela e verifica sua temperatura que estava alta.- Você não está bem, venha eu te carrego até o hospital.

Quando o jounnin a pega nos braços, Temari se agarra a ele.

-Shika, fica aqui comigo- pediu ela agarrando seu colete.

O garoto fica envergonhado e lentamente a encara, seus rostos estavam bem próximos e ele podia sentir a respiração dela no seu pescoço, assim como ela sentia as batidas arrítmicas de seu coração.

-Shika...me beije...por favor, me beije!

Shikamaru a pôs no chão e pegou no queixo dela, fazendo a encara-lo, com as mãos na cintura dela, cobriu a pouca distancia de seus corpos e segundos depois, seus lábios exploravam cada pedacinho da boca do outro.

Temari beijava com ardor, com uma vontade insaciável, seus dedos percorriam o abdome e as costas do rapaz e seus beijos na nuca e pescoço dele eram como pequenas descargas elétricas.

Por mais que Shikamaru fosse considerado preguiçoso, naquela hora ele estava bem alerta e se deitou sobre ela aprofundando as caricias dela e ele mesmo explorando o colo dela com a língua.

As coisas foram esquentando rápido demais, em pouco tempo os dois estavam despidos e Temari arranhava suas costas, lentamente ele afastou as pernas dela e começou a beija-la em seu órgão.

Temari não conseguia abafar os gritos que vinham de dentro de sua alma.

-SHIKKAAAAA

-Temari...você me faz perder o controle- ele volta a beijar-lhe os lábios com uma sede insaciável.

-Me penetre...eu te quero dentro de mim.- ela pediu no pé de seu ouvido.

O local que estavam era afastado de Konoha e só havia os dois naquele bosque. Sem pensar duas vezes ele a penetrou e logo percebeu que era a primeira vez dela também.

-Como você é problemática Temari- disse ele com um pequeno sorriso- mas irei devagar também.

Ela consentiu e deixou que ele se aprofunda-se mais dentro dela, sentiu uma dor latejante e percebeu que seu hímen havia sido corrompido.

-Shikamaru...Shika-kun!!- Era tudo que ela conseguia dizer a medida que a velocidade de seus corpos aumentava.

-Está doendo ainda ? – ele olhou para ela preocupado.

-IE!!- ela enlaçou o quadril dele com suas coxas e juntos eles chegaram ao clímax.

Enquanto seus corpos sofriam pequenos espasmos de prazer, eles sorriam. Não precisava de palavras sabiam que era a primeira vez de ambos e ao trocarem um olhar sorrindo perceberam o quanto se amavam.

-Você é um grande Erro, bebê chorão! –disse Temari rindo enquanto se aconchegava no peito dele.

-E você continua sendo muito problemática- ele beijou sua testa e com as vestes do quimono dela cobriu a ambos- mas é minha linda problemática.

Em outro lugar de Konoha, Kakashi, Kazekage e Kankarou chegavam ao escritório de Tsunade-sama. Haviam percebido que algo de estranho estava ocorrendo em Konoha.

-Espero que isso não seja um tipo de recepção de vocês aqui da folha- comentou Kankarou ao passarem pelo corredor e ver o terceiro casal transando sem nenhum pudor.

-Isso é ultrajante! – Gaara fechou os olhos.

-Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas logo teremos respostas.- disse por fim Kakashi

Sem esperarem serem nomeados os três invadiram o escritório, assim que a porta viu o queixo dos 3 foi ao chão.

No chão havia muito papeis espalhados

Sobre a mesa se encontrava Tsunade e sobre ela ninguém menos que Jiraya, os dois estavam transando sobre a mesa do escritório e nem repararam que haviam sidos flagrados.

-Eu vou sair daqui (¬¬) – Gaara deu meia volta e saiu pela janela do corredor queria distancia de tudo aquilo.

Já Kankarou e Kakashi, ficaram ali mesmo observando a cena, com seus rostos

empapados de sangue que saiu do nariz e suas mentes infestadas de pensamentos maliciosos.

-Isso é melhor que Icha Icha!- disse por fim Kakashi

(continua...)

Esse link corresponde a Shikamaru e Temari, foi onde tenho me inspirado para fazer as cenas de sexo.

http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/4990/temarieshikalx6.png

Este outro link é da Tsunade e do Jiraya

http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/4530/tsunadeejirayatm5.png


	4. Chapter 4

**SEXO, AMOR E TRAIÇÃO**

**CAPITULO IV**

Naruto continuava encurralado pelas mulheres da vila

"Hum! Pensa como você vai sair dessa Naruto"

O garoto loiro senta no chão e começa a pensar na coisa mais certa a fazer para afastar as mulheres de perto dele.

-Mas é claro vou devolver na mesma moeda ( D)

Naruto começa a fazer os selamentos com suas mãos.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Aparece na frente dele 5 clones da sombra que fizeram uma barreira impedindo das mulheres avançarem.

-Yoshi! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Naruto coça a cabeça com um sorisso bobo na cara.

Mas para sua surpresa a barreira de Naruto é quebrada, ou melhor, as mulheres o derrotaram, pois estavam agarrando os Bunshins e rasgavam as roupas deles como cães raivosos.

-Mas o que!!!!- Naruto com a ajuda de um bunshin restante salta para cima de um telhado de uma casa- Venha me dê sua mão!

Mas antes que a cópia de Naruto pulasse ele foi agarrado pelas mulheres ninjas.

-Elas estão me agarrando!!!- gritava o Naruto falso- Hei!Hei...ai não...oohhhh!!!!

Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer antes de ser engolido pela multidão feminina.

-Isso foi assustador! ('')- Naruto disse suando frio e saiu pulando pelos telhados e evitando ser visto pelas mulheres.

Ao chegar na parte mais nobre de Konoha e o local mais sossegado também, o loiro desaba no chão.

-Essa foi por pouco! Uffa...- diz de olhos fechados e aproveitando a brisa.

-TENTEN!! Nã...não faça isso!!! Por...por favor!!!

-HINATA!?

Naruto invade a mansão Hyuuga pensando que Hinata estava em perigo, mas ao chegar ao pátio principal viu que a situação não era bem essa. A jovem Hyuuga estava encurralada numa arvore e sem à parte de cima de sua blusa e Tenten estava avançando sobre ela, com os cabelos meio desfeitos, pois seus coques já estavam meio frouxos.

-Qual é Hinata! Você tem que aprender a ser mulher...vem deixa eu te ensinar- disse a morena enquanto tentava abrir o sutiã dela.

Naruto ao ver a cena, cai do muro de tão surpreso

-Itaii!!!!- exclamou ao sentir o galo na cabeça

-Naruto-kun!! – Hinata esconde o rosto de vergonha

Naruto também fica envergonhado e sem reação.

-Tenten! Agarrar minha prima não é a solução!

Naruto ouve uma voz atrás dele e logo identifica como sendo no garoto frio e racional, Hyuuga Neji. Nesse momento as duas congelam.

-Humpf! Eu só estou mostrando a ela o caminho mais fácil de ser uma mulher, Neji- Tenten se levanta e o encara

-Ela descobrirá isso na hora certa! Você também deveria entender que...- continuo dizendo ele calmo, como se nada de embaraçoso estivesse ocorrendo.

-O QUE VOCÊ SABE DE MIM, HEIN HYUUGA!!! – Tenten com raiva que solta Hinata e vai andando em direção aos dois garotos- QUANDO É QUE VOCÊ COMEÇOU A ME ENTENDER?? ACHA-SE NO DIREITO DE SABER DA MINHA VIDA...VOCÊ QUE NEM SE QUER PERCEBEU MEUS SENTIMENTOS POR VOCÊ HYUUGA!

Os olhos de Tenten saltavam faíscas de raiva,de dor e eram tão frios que deixou Neji sem reação.

-Tenten!- Neji a pega pelo braço, mas ela dá um sonoro tapa na cara dele e sai correndo.

-Nossa! O que você fez para ela ficar tão brava assim, Neji?- perguntou Naruto observando os 5 dedos marcados no rosto dele.

-Eu...eu- Neji estava atordoado.

"FLASHBACK"

Desde antes do amanhecer Neji e Tenten treinavam num ginásio da vila. Após um árduo treino de golpes de curta e média distancia os dois tomam distancia. Tenten arfava de cansaço.

-Podemos parar um pouco para você descansar

-Não pare por minha causa Neji. Vamos continuar- Tenten ficou em posição de luta novamente.

Neji apenas sorriu e preparou seu Jyuuken Ryuu para desviar as armas que Tenten iria mandar, mas antes que acionasse seu Byakugan um cheiro de rosas invadiu o local e Tenten começa a desfalecer, mas ele a ampara antes que caisse e a apoia em seu peito.

Quando ela recobrou a consciência percebeu que Neji a abraçava.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela corada

-É melhor pararmos- disse ele por fim.

Tenten encara os olhos perolados dele e seu coração começa a bater disparado, sentiu que todos seus sentimentos por ele iriam tomar seu ser e ela estava encorajada a contar tudo para ele agora.

Neji! Eu te amo...sempre te amei e quero transar com você

Tenten fechou os olhos e esperou o tão aguardado beijo, havia finalmente conseguido revelar seus sentimentos a ele, até teve coragem de dizer quanto o desejava, mas ele simplesmente a afastou e voltou a caminhar.

Tenten ficou estática e com lágrimas nos olhos e isso despertou uma fúria nela que mesmo longe, Neji pode sentir o seu chakra contorcido

"FIM DO FLASHBACK"

"Eu fui muito duro com ela hoje de manha!"

-Neji-kun!- Hinata toca no ombro do primo e o tira do desvaneio- Tenten sempre foi apaixonada por você e...e..eu acho que ela foi muito corajosa em ter se declarado- A garota começa a corar e desvia o olhar- Muito corajosa...

Hinata sai correndo com medo que Naruto tivesse descoberto seus sentimentos, mas como sempre ele não ligou nada com nada.

-Neji! Você tem que procura-la...ao menos lhe deve um pedido de desculpas- disse Naruto tocando no ombro do amigo

-Você é mais tapado do que imagina, mas desta vez você está certo

Os dois começam a andar pela vila a procura de Tenten, quando ao longe vê a garota correndo, mas entre eles haviam muitas garotas que estavam agindo como zumbis e como se tivessem sido atraídos pelo cheiro masculino dos dois elas vinham sedentas na direção deles.

-Essa não! Estamos fritos

Naruto disse ao ver a multidão se aproximando e mais uma vez usou o Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para distrai-las.

-TENTEN! ESPERE...A GENTE TEM QUE CONVERSAR- gritou Neji

-EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FALAR COM VOCÊ, VOU PROCURAR O LEE, ELE VAI SABER COMO ME CONSOLAR HYUUGA(¬¬) – e ela deu as costas para ele novamente

Esse comentário machucou o orgulho dele.

-HEI! Neji me ajude aqui- Naruto estava tentando se soltar de uma garota que estava puxando suas calças para baixo enquanto seus bunshin sofriam igual a ele

"Ela vai ver quem vai consola-la (¬¬)"

Neji se põem em posição de luta e iria até a Tenten custe o que custar.

-Naruto! Não fique ai na frente! Hakke Kuushou!- Neji estendeu seus braços e começou a girar liberando chakra pelas suas mãos que repeliam as mulheres a sua frente.

-OHHH!!!! OK!- Naruto ficou um pouco atrás de Neji e viu ele golpeando uma mulher com toda sua força.

Hakke Hasangeki! – Neji aumentou a velocidade do giro e só viam as mulheres voando literalmente.- Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!

"Ele não tem dó mesmo!!" Naruto caminhava junto com ele enquanto Neji abria caminho.

Após esse ultimo golpe mais da metade das mulheres já estavam no chão desacordadas e mais e mais ele se aproximava de seu alvo. Quando Neji e Tenten estavam frente a frente, Tenten pegou seu pergaminho gigante mas antes que pudesse começar a usar seu ninjutsu, Neji já havia sido mais rápido e a prendeu em seu ninjutsu.No chão aparece um gigante Ying-Yang e dentro dele estavam Neji e Tenten.

-Hakke Hyakunijuuhashou! Você sabe que não tem como escapar dele Tenten! -Neji caminha lentamente até ela e encosta seus dedos indicador e médio em sua testa.- Qualquer movimento, eu irei acertar seus chakras e parar mais da metade de sua circulação e você irá sofrer grandes danos por isso- disse ele sombriamente.

-Eu não entendo...porque você está com raiva agora? Não era isso que você queria...ficar livre de mim...pois bem..você conseguiu- As lagrimas brotavam dos olhos dela e sua visão ficava embaçada, mas nem assim ela parou de encara-lo friamente, pois essa era a crueldade de quem se sentia traída.

-Eu não quero que você se afaste de mim

-Me solte Neji- Tenten tenta se mexer, mas seus músculos não obdecem a ordem de seu corpo- JÁ CHEGA! EU JÁ ENTENDI...FOI UM AMOR PLATÔNICO...EU ENTENDO QUE VOCÊ NUNCA GOSTOU DE MIM...MAS AGORA JÁ CHEGA...EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SOFRER...EU VOU TE ESQUECER NEJI

Tenten não tenta mais controlar as lagrimas e começa a soluçar. Neji se aproxima dela e pega seu rosto e começa a limpar suas lagrimas.

-Não diga nunca mais isso e nem tente ficar com o Lee, Tenten

Neji começa a beija-la e a abraça forte.

-Não posso dizer com certeza quais são meus sentimentos pro você Tenten, mas não quero te perder...quero que você seja minha- disse ele possessivo.

-Neji...- Tenten começa a beija-lo apaixonadamente- Eu sempre fui apaixonada por você...e nunca existirá um "Lee" entre a gente.

O casal fica num super clima romântico e Naruto sobrando mais uma vez.

-Bom Minna!! Eu estou indo...JA NE!!!- Naruto sai correndo pela vila.

"Vou deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos...poxa bem que eu poderia ter alguém agora também" (¬¬'')

Naruto fica deprimido pensando quando acharia alguém que gostasse dele e do outro lado de Konoha uma linda garota chorava dolorosamente em sua cama, pensando que seu amor nunca seria correspondido por um certo...Uzumaki Naruto.

( continua...)


	5. Chapter 5

**AMOR, SEXO E TRAIÇÃO**

**CAPITULO V**

**OI GENTE, MAIS UMA FIC OBRIGADO POR ESTAREM LENDO E GOSTANDO!**

**E APROVEITANDO O ESPAÇO POSTAREI ALGUMAS IMAGENS DOS PERSONAGENS DESTA FIC.**

Anko e Kakashi- http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/835/ankoekk2eg8.png

Tsunade- http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/5918/tsunade1ip4.png

Tive um problema para achar imagem Gaara x Ino e Kankarou x Ayame..então vcs vão ter que imaginar um pouquinho também rsrs

Então aqui eu tenho uma imagem de Gaara e Sakura- http://img100.imageshack.us/img100/1379/sakuraegaara1lr1.png

(me baseando nessa imagem fiz uma cena de Gaara e Ino)

Agora aqui é uma imagem de Ino e Sasuke- http://img115.imageshack.us/img115/1940/ino2dl1.jpg

E Kankarou e Ayame, sinceramente acho que esse casal num existe...mas ficaria legal se fosse D

Gaara estava sentado sob uma arvore quando é desperto de seus pensamentos por um grupo de garotas que andavam nuas e corriam atrás de Kiba que estava montado no Akamaru.

-Kiba-kun! Não corra- gritou uma das garotas, a que aparentava ser a mais velha

-Eu quero ser sua cachorrinha, venha cuidar de mim... rsrsrs- A Ruiva sorriu de modo malicioso

-Akamaru- uma cachorra corria acompanhando o grupo de meninas também.

Gaara via tudo aquilo em cima da arvore com uma expressão nada boa (¬¬'')

"Há algo de estranho no ar, deve ter sido isso que mudou o comportamento das mulheres e está toda essa confusão em Konoha"

Uma kunai é arremessada na direção do Kazekage e tira ele de seus pensamentos.

-O que um Kage lindo como você está fazendo ai sozinho, não prefere ter minha companhia?

O garoto ruivo olha para baixo na direção que a kunai foi atirada e vê uma

garota loira de cabelos longos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e com a franja jogada sobre os intensos olhos azuis.

Ino estava provocante, usando apenas a parte de cima de suas roupas azul, desfilava pela vila só de calcinha e fazendo todos os homens deseja-la.

-Eu gosto da solidão, vá embora- Gaara retorna a fechar os olhos a ignorando.

-URGH! Ninguém ignora YAMANAKO INO!- disse ela com raiva- Gaara- kun!!!- disse usando uma voz bem inocente e feminina

Ino solta os cabelos loiros e os balançando-os ao vento e manda um beijo bem sensual para ele. Como sempre o shinobi de suna permanece inalterado e pulando da arvore passa por ela, com um leve sorriso.

Quando o ruivo já estava de costas para ele, Ino aproveita e usa seu jutsu, fazendo um selamento com as mãos.

-Shintenshin no Jutsu!

Gaara fica paralisado ao ouvir um uivo de lobo e o corpo de Ino cai no chão.

"Prontinho, agora você é meu Gaara!"

Ino controlando a mente de Gaara faz com que ele retorne até onde a garota estava no chão, cuidadosamente ele a pega no colo e em segundos eles somem daquele local.

Em outro local, mais precisamente no escritório de Tsunade.

-HUMMM!!!! JIRAYA...JIRAYA- Tsunade tinha acabado de chegar ao clímax pela 3ª vez e se debruça exausta na mesa e Jiraya cai aos seus pés, desfalecido de tanto esforço físico.

No sofá do escritório estavam Kakashi e Kankarou que ficaram o tempo todo vendo a cena de amor dos dois.

-Nunca pensei que a Hokage de Konoha teria tanta saúde assim!- exclamou Kankarou assustado.

-Por isso sempre digo...as mulheres de Konoha são realmente perigosas

-Então vocês tem algo a reclamar de nós...das mulheres de Konoha- aparece na porta Anko e a filha do dono do Ichiraku, Ayame.

-Anko! O que está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Kakashi ainda sentando no sofá despreocupado

-AH!!! Você sabe como é...só vim pegar uma coisa- disse ela se aproximando dele rindo- Você!

Anko retira a mascara de Kakashi o deixando o surpreso, mais ainda quando ela o beija e deixando dois bunshin sentado nos sofás enquanto os dois saiam correndo pela janela.

-Então o que você quer de mim Anko?- ele sorriu sedutoramente, agora sem a mascara.

Ela olha para ele e sorri também

-Se prepare, pois hoje eu to impossível !!

Enquanto isso Kankarou observava os bunshin se desfazendo.

-Puxa! Ela é rápida mesmo- ele comentou sorrindo.

-Kankarou-sama...você não gostaria de comer lá em casa? – perguntou Ayame timidamente

Ele se levanta contente e caminham juntos pelos corredores.

-Eu ouvi te comer??...- ele abraça ela pela cintura e mordisca a orelha dela.

Ayame apenas ri e consente.

Gaara acorda assustado, assim que abre os olhos percebe que está num

lugar escuro parecido como um alçapão, ao tentar se mover percebe que suas mãos estam amarrada nas suas costas e seu jarro de areia estava numa parte bem afastada dele.

-Não se preocupe Gaara-kun, eu vou ser bem boazinha com você

Ino aparece atrás dele e o abraça por trás, ela estava de cabelos soltos que

caíram como cascata nos ombros dele. Ela deu a volta e deixou que ele a visse e só estava usando uma pequena tanga azul bebe, seus seios eram firmes e consideravelmente grandes.

Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e com um

pano de seda vermelho tenta amordar o Kage.

-É só para você não gritar muito.- ela sorriu docemente

Gaara tenta se soltar mas acabou caindo no chão e Ino subiu em cima

dele.

-Porque você quer fazer isso?- disse ele friamente e balançando a cabeça impedindo de amordaça-lo.

-Você é bonito! E se tem alguma coisa que me agrada...é definitivamente a beleza- disse ela jogando com as mãos os cabelos para trás.

Gaara olhos para shinobi sentada no colo dele, ela realmente era bela, um pouco vulgar, mas era aquela pitada na personalidade dela que a fazia tão diferente das outras mulheres.

-Ah! Não vou por mais a mordaça

Ino começou a beijar-lhe os lábios, beijava seu lábio superior e ele o inferior, depois ela foi descendo e beijando seu pescoço e orelha, aos poucos ia subindo e descendo, friccionando seus seios sobre o peitoral dele, deixando bem claro o tesão que sentia por ele.

Aos poucos as caricias dela foi despertando o desejo nele, vendo ela o provocando, o beijando e ainda impossibilitado de toca-la...era realmente muito bom.

Ino retirou lentamente a parte de cima que ele usava deixando somente de calças e ainda amarrado. Ela admirou cada centímetro do abdômen dele e passava a língua em seu umbigo e subia com os lábios até chegar em seus mamilos e mordisca-los um pouco.

-Ino- disse Gaara com uma voz sedutoramente grave, ele estava perdendo a cabeça.

A loira continua suas brincadeiras de atormenta-lo e beijava seu umbigo enquanto desabotoava a calça dele, que sentiu o membro dele já rígido esperando por ela. Calmamente ela retirou a calça dele o deixando completamente nu e começou a beija-lo dos pés até chegar novamente na área da virilha.

-Ino...me solte- Gaara disse já imaginando o que a garota faria a seguir. Que foi negado com um sorriso.

Ino começou a beijar a glande do pênis dele e a estimula-lo com as mãos, depois passava a língua só para instiga-lo mais. Ela se sentou sobre ele ficando de costas para o rosto dele e começou a chupa-lo. Durante alguns momentos essa foi a sensação mais gostosa que Gaara já havia provado em sua vida.

Quando ela cansada parou de masturba-lo virou o rosto para ele e vi o quanto já tinha provocado e com uma kunai cortou as cordas que prendiam as mãos dele.

Não passou nem segundos até que Gaara agarrou com força os seios dela e se sentou, isso desequilibrou a loira que caiu de bruços no chão. Ele não perdendo a oportunidade começou a introduzir os dedos na vagina dela que já estava bem molhada de tesão.

-Agora é minha vez de brincar com você!- Gaara mordiscou suas orelhas, seu pescoço e seus seios até deixa-los com hematomas, tamanho era a fúria do desejo que sentia por ela.

Ino agora deitada de costas com as pernas apoiadas sobre os ombros dele, permitia que ele explorasse com a língua os pontos mais sensíveis de sua vagina.

-Gaara...me penetre...com força!

Não precisou pedir duas vezes, pois ele já a introduzia com ânsia, seus movimentos eram fortes e brutos.

Espera..está doendo...Gaara...espera um pouco!

Ino tentou sair de baixo dele, mas a areia que jazia no vaso controlada pelo chakra do garoto a prendeu pelas mãos e pés, deixando a indefesa contra as investidas dele, que foram se tornando mais e mais rápidas.

Gaara a possuía com raiva e isso dava uma sensação de poder, de dominação e realmente ele a havia dominado, sentia que estava pegando pesado mas ao mesmo tempo que pensava em se conter, sentia mais e mais vontade de machuca-la.

Ino ficou tensa com a situação e tentava se soltar, perdendo assim a lubrificação.

-Gaara, você está me machucando...e eu estou com medo- disse ela com lagrima nos olhos.

O Kazekage retirou o pênis de dentro dela e a observou por segundos, viu que a tinha machucado, pois a virilha dela estava com marcas arroxeadas, assim como a cintura dela, onde ele a agarrava.

-Me desculpe! Eu simplesmente perdi o controle...queria...queria...- ele desviou os olhos dela, pois estava com remorso e se sentia o pior homem do mundo.

-Só seja mais delicado da próxima vez- Ino sorriu

Gaara entendeu que ela queria continua e sorriu retribuindo a confiança. Então ele se colocou atrás dela e a penetrou novamente. Nessa posição Ino sentiria bem mais seu membro, mas ela iria manter o controle.

Logo eles começaram a se movimentar novamente, Ino estava deitada de costas sobre ele, continuava com suas mãos presas, mas ela mantinha o ritmo, Gaara só impulsionava seu quadril para frente e instigava os seios dela, os massageando.

A loira se sentiu mais confiante e logo o medo foi embora e ela começou a sentir aquela vontade de aumentar o ritmo e junto com ele impulsionava os quadris, eles se encaixaram nos movimentos e Ino sentia o membro dele batendo em suas coxas e infincou as unhas na virilha dele.

Gaara começou a instigar o clitóris dela no mesmo movimento que seu pênis aprofundava dentro dela e ele sentiu os leves tremores que isso ocasionava nela.

-Isso Ino!! Eu também vou gozar!!!- Ele agarrou os seios dela no exato momento que expeliu o gozo.

Ino sentiu um liquido quente lambuzar toda sua perna e uma nova onda dentro dela explodiu, sentiu que ela mesmo gozava sobre o pênis dele e a ejaculação dos dois se misturavam na vagina dela e escorriam para a virilha dele.

-Gaara!!! Eu fui com você

Ino foi solta pelas areias que estavam sem chakra e se deitou sobre ele que a virou e juntos dormiram de conchinha. Num sonho leve e reconfortante, ainda sentindo seus corações batendo descompensados e toda aquela adrenalina percorrendo o corpo de ambos.

Na casa de Kakashi, outro casal sentia o clímax juntos. Na banheira Anko estava sentada sobre o colo de Kakashi que a penetrava a segurando pelos quadris.

Ambos com os cabelos embaixo do chuveiro, a água quente relaxa os músculos cansados deles. Kakashi estava em seu melhor momento, quando sentiu que seu pênis começou a pulsar, pois logo iria ejacular.

-Kakashi, dentro não...por favor- pediu Anko corada

Bem a tempo, pois foi só ele tirar e ele ejaculou sobre ela, acertando sua barriga, seios e um pouco no rosto.

-SEU DESGRAÇADO!! NÃO ERA PARA ACERTAR MEU ROSTO- gritou ela

-Me desculpe!- ele somente riu e a ajudou a limpar na banheira e a beijou novamente na boca.

-Está perdoado, mas vê se na próxima vez faz direito (¬¬)

Ambos riram e terminaram de tomar banhos juntos.

Já anoitecia quando Naruto chega morrendo de fome no Ichiraku.

-OHH TIO!!!! EU QUERO UM RAMEM DOS GRANDES!!!!- gritou ele assim que pisou no restaurante e foi se sentar na bancada.

"PUTZ! MEU DIA FOI PESSIMO...POR ONDE QUER QUE VOCÊ ANDE NESSA VILA TEM GENTE TRANSANDO...E EU ESTOU FICANDO INCOMODADO JÁ (¬¬)"

De dentro da cozinha aparece Ayame só de avental e entrega um ramem para ele. E o queixo de Naruto cai no chão

-Ayame volte logo para cá, se não vou ai te pegar- uma voz sai de lá de dentro e ela somente ri

-Boa noite Naruto! Tome seu ramen e é por conta da casa

-Arigato!! Ayame-chan (O.O)

Naruto começa a comer rapidamente.

"Quem sabe minha sorte mude a partir de agora (sorriso malicioso)"

-Eu disse que vinha te pegar!- Kankarou agarra Ayame pela cintura e a gira no ar.- Vamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo...

-NANI!?!?!?!?!?!- Naruto até deixa os Hashis cair no chão

-Yo Naruto! Como vai? – Kankarou estava com um sorriso bobo na cara.

-Matte Naruto! Vou pegar outro pra você e também trarei outro ramen para você- disse Ayame entrando seguido do ninja de Suna.

"Maldito...por que ele não pega alguém da vila dele? (¬¬)"

Naruto olha em volto e só repara que há casais.

-SERÁ QUE SÓ TEM EU SOZINHO AQUI??????????

Nos céus de Konoha um corvo sobrevoa o Ichiraku.

-AHO! AHO! AHO!

(continua...)

AH GENTE!! OBRIGADA PELO REWIEWS...ADORO TODOS ELES...BOM RESPONDENDO ALGUMAS PERGUNTAS

A HNATA NÃO FICOU LOUCA PQ QUEM AGARROU ELA FOI A TENTEN AI NÃO DÁ NEH XD, E MESMO COM TODA A INIBIÇÃO QUE A POÇÃO CAUSOU A HINATA AINDA É MUITO TIMIDA PERTO DO NARUTO. MAS TERÁ SIM UMA FIC HENTAI HINATA E NARUTO

RETIFICAÇÃO: NA FICS ANTERIORES SAKURA E SASUKE E NEJI E TENTEN NÃO ACHEI QUE FICOU TÃO HENTAI...POR ISSO VAI HAVER ALGUNS EXTRAS NO FINAL DA FIC...

ENTÃO É ISSO ATÉ A PROXIMA


End file.
